Most automobiles have a windshield washer system which dispenses a fluid from a fluid reservoir through a jet onto the windshield. When it is expected that the vehicle will be operated in below freezing conditions, the fluid reservoir for the windshield washing system is generally filled with an alcohol solution referred to as "windshield washer fluid" which will not freeze if sprayed onto a cold windshield. Windshield washer fluid has up to now generally been sold in plastic bottles of approximately 4 liters capacity.
A typical windshield washer fluid reservoir has an opening of approximately two inches diameter which makes filling somewhat difficult in view of the size of typical windshield washer fluid bottles. The filling of windshield washer fluid reservoirs is further complicated by the fact that they are generally located in the engine compartment of an automobile and are surrounded by various structures that prevent the windshield washer fluid bottle from being placed close to the filling opening of the reservoir.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a structure or assembly which facilitates the filling of a windshield washer fluid reservoir.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a structure or assembly which accepts windshield washer fluid in plastic bags.
It is a still further object of the present invention to provide such a structure which is relatively easy to operate.